


When One Door Closes; Another One Opens

by tangledupinblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledupinblue/pseuds/tangledupinblue
Summary: Captain America was reputed as a brilliant tactician, but Steve Rogers (more often than not) acted with his gut rather than his head.  The first time he did it, it split the Avengers and caused a Civil War with hundreds of civilian casualties.  The second time, he shattered the time stream.  The third, fourth and fifth time he did it, he ensured the destruction of an entire reality.  Now that he has returned to his original timeline, he is going to gamble one more time and do what he thinks is right, damn the consequences to either timelines, his friends or to Tony Stark.





	When One Door Closes; Another One Opens

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one-shot. We'll see how much interest there is and how many people were as bothered as I was with the whole Steve Rogers living in the past with no consequences/breaking their own time travel rules. Also, the MCU may be able to do without Tony Stark, but why would anyone want to?

While Sam was admiring his new shield, Bucky moved to his best friend’s side, sitting down and gently bumping his shoulders. 

“Hey Stevie, get that happy ending you were looking for?” Bucky said out of the side of his mouth but not looking at Steve. Bucky was determined to be happy for his friend, to not feel left alone, left behind.

“For a while it was good. Really good,” Steve replied and then sighed, his shoulders slumping. “But you know me, I couldn’t leave well enough alone and everything went to hell. Buck, I need your help.”

“Anything Steve, you know that,” Bucky replied 

“I need you to take care of Tony. It’s going to be hard for him,” Steve replied, standing and moving toward the control panel. Sam caught Bucky’s eye behind Steve with a frown and Bucky shrugged his shoulders slightly. Bucky thought Steve’s advanced age may have left him confused but he didn’t think so. Bucky had a bad feeling about this.

“Scoot over Bruce,” Steve mumbled as he adjusted a couple of dials on the machine. “Here we go,” he said as he pressed the retrieval button. The platform flashed and a prone figure in a jump suit appeared in the middle, motionless.

Steven slid between the three men staring at the platform uncomprehendingly, moved up the stairs and knelt down, gently turning the figure over and depressing the button that would remove the helmet. Bruce followed him a few steps and then stopped, curious, with Sam slightly behind him. Bucky however was rooted where he stood somehow knowing who the figure was and wondering what the hell Steve was thinking.

“Hey. Wake up, son,” Steve says gently, tapping the brunet’s face. Brown eyes flicker open as Bruce gasps. 

“Pops? What happened? Are you okay?” the man asked as he rose up on one elbow looking at Steve. He groaned slightly, squinting in the bright light, then looked around. “Where are we?” It was at that moment that Sam’s inhale could be heard.

“Well, that’s gonna take some time to explain,” Steve replied with a tired smile, standing and offering a hand down to figure. “You’re probably not going to be very happy with me but I promised your mother I would take care of you and when mama ain’t happy . . .”

The man was pulled to his feet, saying, “Ain’t nobody happy,” as if it were an old joke between the two. He continued, “you know, she . . .”

Suddenly the voice trailed off as the speaker’s face turned chalky, his eyes catching sight of Bucky for the first time. Sam tensed, ready in case he has to step between the two men.

He stumbled a step but shrugged Steve’ offer of help off and walked down from the platform, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s face. For his part, Bucky only glanced at Steve once before returning his eyes to the stunned face in front of him, adjusting his stance in preparation for the reception he thought we was likely to receive.

A hand was slowly extended towards Bucky and very gently laid it on his natural shoulder, almost as if the owner expected his hand to pass right through. Brown eyes misted as the man incredulously asked, “Cap?”

Bucky wasn’t able to respond before he was pulled into what would be a bone crushing hug for an unenhanced human. “God, I can’t believe it’s you,” the brunet said wetly. “I missed you Cap. I really did.” 

Bucky’s eyes locked with Steve’s as he tentatively hugged Tony Stark back.


End file.
